


调情游戏

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: ——他为他的失魂落魄而怦然心动。
Kudos: 31





	调情游戏

哈利打开门时，冷风也跟着争先恐后地扑了进来，但随即便被砰的一声关在门外。室内漆黑一片，寂静无声。哈利脱下黑色的风衣，挂在一旁的架子上，露出里面英飒的奥罗军装。

今天的任务不算难，一些群龙无首的落魄食死徒在伏地魔死去的五年里策划了无数起绑架和恐怖袭击企图报复社会，但早已精神衰弱的他们即使不顾一切地放手一搏，也很难对年轻的奥罗队长造成什么的伤害。哈利率领的精英小队只用了一个下午就把失去理智的犯人绳之以法。

他没有开灯，借着窗外晦暗的月光上下打量了一番，目光扫过鞋柜时挑了挑眉，拔出绑在大腿上的魔杖，慢慢走进了客厅。奢侈的空间寂静无人，只有厚底的靴子踏在大理石上发出清脆的声响。哈利环视了一圈，发现很久未开的地下室的门大敞着，里面黑洞洞的，像一个吃人的怪物。

他的眉毛扬得更高，指尖不自觉地把玩起魔杖，在空气中划出漂亮的弧线。

哈利走进地下室的门，踩着狭小的楼梯，逐渐听见一阵有些急促的呼吸声从前方传来。他随手挥了挥魔杖，地下室墙壁上挂的蜡烛一瞬间全部燃了起来。昏暗的橙色晕染出一个一个光圈，最终汇聚在地下室中心吊着的男子身上。

视线穿过散发着锈味的黑色铁门，一具漂亮的男性躯体毫无生机地垂着头，金色的发丝安静地垂在胸口，在蜡烛的光下暗淡而颓败。他的双手被分开吊在空中垂下的手铐上，脚腕也被铁锁铐着固定在一起，只有踮起的脚尖能勉强触到冰冷的地板上。

哈利的眼中划过一抹惊愕与兴奋，他伸手打开铁门，旧铁发出尖锐的吱呀一声，里面吊着的人抖了抖，手上的铁链窸窣作响。

他边向前走，边细细欣赏着眼前的景色。男人的眼睛上蒙着黑色的丝带，身上只套了一件敞开的白色衬衫，因为双手张开的姿势而被拉扯地更松，甚至不能完全遮住胸前的两点粉红。他的脖子上松松垮垮地系着一根墨色的领带，垂在漂亮的腹肌上，随着胸膛浅浅的起伏而轻轻晃动。

呼吸急促了起来，哈利的目光一寸一寸地扫过那挺翘的臀线和笔直的双腿，还有柔然下垂的性器，它们全部赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。

他笑了起来，挥了挥魔杖，暖流涌进冰冷的地下室，天花板上吊着的锁链稍微放下来了一些，铁锁手铐和脚镣变成柔软的黑色皮质手铐，阴冷的地下室瞬间漫起色情的味道。哈利伸手抬起囚徒的下巴，然后轻轻抚摸过脸颊、嘴唇、和高挺的鼻梁，指尖擦过丝带的边缘，裹挟着一丝撩拨。

囚徒咧了咧嘴角，开口道：“好玩吗？”

他的声音故作低哑，似乎带着些疲惫和嘲弄，藏匿着稍纵即逝的挑衅和欲望。

哈利笑意更甚，抚摸的手突然猛地拉住晃荡的领带，使劲往前一扯，迎来德拉科的一声低喘。他侧过头，伸出舌头舔了舔德拉科的唇角，然后贴着微红的耳垂说：“好玩。”

敏感的耳垂擦过一张一合的温热，气息沿着耳轮缱绻了一圈，卷起一阵颤栗与燥热。德拉科偏过头，冷冷地说：“没想到伟大的救世主还有这种兴趣。”

他的音调像往常一样拖得很长，加重的“救世主”三个字满是嘲讽，减弱的尾音又毫不掩饰发声者的轻蔑和傲慢。

“擅自绑架一个罪不可赦的食死徒，为了抒发自己那些阴暗龌龊的淫欲？”他又说。

哈利垂下眼帘，瞬间了然。他若有所思地看见旁边的石头柱子上挂着各式各样的皮鞭和棍棒，甚至还有一把闪着光的银匕首，看得哈利有几分心惊。柱子旁边的角落摆着两瓶红酒和一桶冰块。

嘴角微微勾起，他一只手绕道后面，沿着德拉科的背脊向下抚摸，在腰窝上打转，隔着聊胜于无的布料落下一串涟漪，另外一只手强行掰过德拉科的脸颊，将两根手指伸进了樱红色的唇瓣间，极力拨弄那根柔软湿润的舌头。

他紧紧盯着德拉科的脸，不放过一丝一毫的变化。眼前的囚徒头微微上仰，眉头难耐地簇起，时不时溢出几声压低的喘声，水渍顺着嘴角流了下来。

“救世主应该有点特权，没人敢说什么，不是吗？”哈利的声音又轻又柔，仿佛一朵花瓣翩跹落在德拉科的耳垂上，“你知道你现在是什么样子吗，亲爱的？你现在就像只发情的白鼬，我只是摸你几下就浑身颤抖，舌头不知廉耻地舔我的手指，口水把领带全打湿了。”

哈利说着，用胯骨蹭了蹭德拉科半挺的阴茎，漫不经心地说：“你已经快硬了啊，怎么，就喜欢听这些话吗，宝贝——呃——”

他的话戛然而止转成一声痛呼，身体下意识后仰。德拉科咬了三秒才松开牙齿，哈利的指尖上留下鲜红的血丝。没等他把手指拿出来，灵巧的舌尖又舔过哈利的指腹，转而缓慢地擦过早已湿润地嘴唇，殷红的液体被灵巧地卷在同样鲜艳的舌尖上，又在唇瓣上留下色情的痕迹。

德拉科脸颊微微潮红，嘴角扬起轻佻的弧度，哈利完全能够想象到黑色的丝带下面盖着一双怎样目空一切的、令人厌恶至极的灰蓝色眼睛。他就像被绑在绞刑架上的贵族公子，永远不会低下傲然的头颅，就想他们第一次见面的时候一样。

哈利冷笑了一声，受伤的手掐住德拉科的下巴：“你应该得到些惩罚。”

德拉科身体前倾，手上的铁链哗啦作响：“因为什么呢，亲爱的？罚我总是找你麻烦？罚我是个食死徒为黑魔王做事？还是说，”他顿了顿，满含轻蔑地说，“罚我咬了救世主金贵的手指？”

“时间很长，我们一个一个慢慢来。”哈利将衣领扯松，另一只手放开了德拉科的下巴转而停在了他的脸颊上，带着恶意的笑容说，“再咬我一次，我会狠狠地打你耳光，直到你的嘴巴被抽烂。”

“是吗。”德拉科漫不经心地微微侧脸，伸出舌头去舔哈利的手心，一路低下头边舔边吻，到手腕，温湿的触感滑过凸起的经脉与血管。还没等哈利慢慢回味这一瞬的颤栗，手腕就被狡黠的犯人飞快地咬一口。

哈利低笑，抬起手很轻地拍打了一下德拉科的脸。

囚犯的脸顺从地歪到一侧，他挑了挑嘴角：“就这样？”

哈利没有理会挑衅地声音，转身弯腰拿了一瓶红酒，已经被开封了。他咬开软木塞，吐到地上，手指抚过瓶子上精致的黑白标签：“Romanee Conti，确实很配你。”

他灌了一大口红酒，玫瑰的清香瞬间溢满唇齿，顺着食道飞快地滑到胃里，像是被神女亲吻了全身上下，甜香和眩晕同时震响在每一根血管里。

似乎是听见了咽酒的声音，德拉科砸了砸嘴，说：“粗鲁的格兰芬多从不懂得怎样品尝红酒。”

哈利扬起眉毛，看眼前已经人为刀俎的斯莱特林依然不忘喷洒毒液，想着还真是自讨苦吃。

他走上前，将瓶口抵住德拉科的柔软的嘴唇，压出一个小小的凹陷。哈利不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

“舔。”

蒙着眼睛的犯人听话地张开嘴伸出舌头，动作刻意放得极慢，将瓶口处残留的酒液和哈利沾上的口水全部卷入微张的口腔，偶尔露出雪白的牙齿。他的头左右轻晃，一点一点舔舐着柱状的瓶身，下流至极，红色的舌头仿佛一只狡黠的小精灵时隐时现，吮吸瓶口的时候发出暧昧的水声，一脸餍足地试图卷走更多的美酒。

他太知道怎么样将色情表现得淋漓尽致了。哈利感到裤子的前裆发紧。

“确实是好酒。”他边舔边滑出几个粘腻音节，似乎很陶醉。

哈利眼睛一红，掐了把德拉科粉红的乳头，引得他吃痛地仰起头，哈利顺势将酒瓶抬高压住德拉科的下唇，暗红色的酒液瞬间从湿漉漉的瓶口里涌进他的嘴里。

“斯莱特林会喝酒，只可惜是我的俘虏。”哈利似笑非笑地说。

俘虏没办法回答，他正被迫仰着头，脆弱地颈脖完全暴露在敌人地眼里，喉结有节奏地滚动发出暧昧的声音。几乎有一半含不住的酒液全部流到脖子上，自锁骨分流成几缕蜿蜒的小溪，染红了白色的衬衫，淌过白皙的胸肌和泛红挺立的乳头，有的半挺的性器上，有的直接顺着大腿上的肌肉纹理滴落在了地板上，如鲜血一般触目惊心，却是妖艳极了。

如果哈利正拿着调色盘和画笔，他会先用冷紫和暗蓝铺陈背景，中间的身体完全留白，只寥寥勾几道线条添一些浅淡的阴影，最后在用最鲜艳的红色在躯体上描绘血的藤蔓。

面对天然的艺术品，谁都可以是个艺术家，哈利有些痴迷地想。

酒杯几乎见底，德拉科突然皱起眉，哈利赶忙收回酒瓶。德拉科歪着头咳了两声，然后激烈地喘息起来，夸张得疑似作秀。

他本就过于苍白的肤色在红酒的衬托下显得几乎病态，颤抖的身体使他显得赢弱不堪一击，像一朵吐着红蕊的纸花。哈利怀疑那片蒙住眼睛的黑色丝带已经有湿润的痕迹。

火苗爬上了哈利的眼睛。他想起三年级时，德拉科尖叫着被巨大的鹰头马身有翼兽踩在地上，蜷缩着身体，脸上扭曲着令人发笑过分夸张的惊恐，湿气凝结在眼睛里打转，颤抖的牙间发出碎不成声的嘤咛。

六年级，德拉科躲进废弃的卫生间，在洗手台前哭得悲恸欲绝，平日里高傲挺直的脊骨如今脆弱地弯曲，老旧的镜子映出他溢满泪水的灰色眼睛，抽泣声即使有了水流的掩盖，也将伤口和怯懦暴露得彻底。绚丽的魔法在空中交汇，洗手间坍塌。他躺在地上，身后绽开巨大而妖艳的红色玫瑰。

还有还有，当他瘦长苍白的指尖颤栗地握着魔杖，却像哑了一样念不出两个简单的英语单词，当他魂不守舍地被按在哈利跟前，微微失焦的眼神近距离投射进哈利的虹膜。

哈利一次又一次地心动。

他为他的失魂落魄而怦然心动。

那些眼泪像是腥咸的海水像他卷来，裹挟着细小粗糙的沙砾，硌着心弦颤动，牵带起全身骨血的一齐刺痛，一时不防让所有藏匿的阴暗欲望全部流淌了出来，逐渐灌满了他的整个躯体。

哈利拉住德拉科湿透的领带，用力咬上那张还在喘息的嘴唇，狠狠地搅拌着舌头。德拉科丝毫不示弱地回应着，酒的清香在两人的舌尖互相纠缠，他们发誓要将对方一并吞入腹中。

一吻结束，他们两败俱伤。哈利偏过头，用手勒着德拉科的后脑勺，身体紧紧贴在一起。

“啪！”疼痛突然炸响在臀部，德拉科闷哼一声，只听哈利说：

“我会用鞭子打哭你，亲爱的。”

德拉科侧头，正好吻到了哈利的耳朵。

“翘首以盼，我的救世主。”

哈利松开德拉科，转身看向挂着各种刑具的柱子，犹豫了一下，从一排各式各样的鞭子中抽了一根比较短的黑色鞭子，然后卷起袖子没留力往手臂上抽了一下，瞬间骂了句脏话，剧痛爬上手臂，瞬间留下一道红痕。

德拉科听见痛呼的声音，皱起眉，扯了扯被吊住的手腕，犹豫地出声：“哈利？”

哈利深吸一口气，似笑非笑地看了德拉科一眼，随手把短鞭扔在地上，发出咯啦一声。

他没有再去柱子上选，而是抽出魔杖挥了挥，变成一根细长的皮鞭拍，在手心上试了试之后，便踏着军靴上前一步，漫不经心似的一鞭打向德拉科的大腿侧面。

“呃——”德拉科惊呼一声，腿上燃起一阵炽热，留下一道粉色的印子。

因为视觉被剥夺，听觉变得异常敏感。德拉科抿了抿唇，军靴的声音在他的四周绕着圈，有节奏地敲在地面上。

野兽滴着口水的舌头舔过尖锐的牙齿，用铜黄色的眼睛死死盯着属于它的猎物。它虽然饥饿难耐，却是放轻脚步，矫健地在草丛间爬行伺机而动，将猎物可怜的颤抖和谨慎尽收眼底。

德拉科神经紧绷，仔细感受着声音的方位；从左前逐渐向后，绕到正后方，然后再逐渐走向右边，接着向前方移动——

“啪！啪！”

接连两鞭措不及防地落在他的肩背和后腰上，德拉科嘶了一声，身体不由往前一倒，却被手铐和脚镣牢牢地固定住。

没等他站稳，身旁的脚步声又开始响起，恶趣味的狩猎者正饕餮着猎物的不安，玩味地勾起嘴角，一步一步敲响死亡的倒计时。

右前。正前。左前。正左。左后。正后。

声音停下了，德拉科绷住身体，下一秒却是有股热流直接扑到了他的后背，温暖的躯体直接贴了上来，一双手穿过颈间搂住他的脖子，冰凉的皮鞭被身后的人反握在手里，贴着他的脖子和脸颊。

“疼吗？”耳边传来狡猾的笑声，“你刚刚浑身都害怕得发抖，宝贝。”

德拉科放松了紧张的肌肉，仰起头，向后枕到哈利的肩膀上，放浪地开口道：“我可还完全没有想哭的意思呢。”

“因为远没有结束呢，我的食死徒。”哈利的另一只手抚弄上德拉科的喉结，万分亲昵地说，“你瞧，你犯了这么多罪，应该得到什么样的惩罚呢？”

德拉科冷笑了一声：“犯罪？伟大的救世主，成王败寇的道理我懂，落在你手上我认了。但是，”他弯了弯嘴角，满是讽刺意味，“亲爱的波特，只怕不要风水轮流转。”

哈利挑眉，松开了德拉科，手一扬，德拉科手上脚上的锁链全部断开，两只皮手铐却以迅雷之势相互铐住，他随即将德拉科往旁边一带，伴随着手下人的一声惊叫，他熟练地一手压住德拉科的腰，一手将铐在一起的双手按在柱子上，一气呵成，恭喜波特队长又制服了一名罪犯。

他用膝盖顶了顶德拉科的双腿之间，让他的腿分得更开，接着又在心中默念了一串咒语，手铐和柱子便牢牢锁住了。

德拉科被迫低着头，发丝全部垂在脸颊旁边，白色的衬衫被撩到压得很低的腰际，光裸的臀部高高地翘起。隐私完全被暴露加上失去视觉，肾上腺素在他的体内疯狂涌动，心跳和皮肤都像烧了起来似的。

“哈利·波特！”他低声吼道，紧接着便感觉皮鞭拍压上了他的臀瓣。

“我会把你的屁股打肿。”哈利似乎颇有兴致地说，“它会先变成可爱的粉红色，然后是大红色，它会一点一点肿起来，直到你穿不上任何一条衣柜里的西装裤，也坐不了任何一把昂贵的椅子。”

德拉科嗤笑了一声：“你最好说到做到，救世主。”

话音刚落，皮鞭拍就啪的一声咬上了他的屁股，一声细小的尖叫在空气中响起。

哈利不轻不重地挥着鞭子，接连不断毫无章法地落下交错的粉印，在白皙的臀肉上十分明显，甚是好看。德拉科咬了咬牙，他的耳边只有啪啪啪鞭打的声音，燃起一道一道疼痛与酥麻，羞耻感像是藤蔓一般爬上他的脊梁，火燎燎地烧着他的大脑神经。

当整个屁股都布满斑驳的粉色后，哈利停了下来，好整以暇地欣赏着他的杰作。

眼前的人低头喘息着，双手被铐在墙上，漂亮的蝴蝶骨印在薄薄一层白衬衫上，腰下压成一道流畅的弧度，撅起的臀部上满是凌乱的鞭痕，张开的长腿轻微颤动着。

欲望几乎把哈利砸得七荤八素。他对他的原罪供认不讳，他迷恋德拉科的脆弱痛苦不安还有怯懦，病态地爱着那弯折的脊骨和颤栗的肩胛，爱着那被汗水湿润有些凌乱的金发，爱着那些覆盖在白皙柔软的皮肤上的红色伤痕。

这才是文艺复兴。那些露骨的人体雕塑，唯美到连情欲都显得神圣。

“哭了吗，俘虏先生？”哈利的声音有些沙哑。

德拉科缓缓回过头，摇曳的烛光下，哈利清晰地看见那片黑色的丝带洇开一片湿痕，整个脸颊都湿漉漉的，心猛地一惊。

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，睫毛刷过丝带，挤下更多的眼泪。他故意小声抽泣了两下，晃了晃肩膀，卖尽了虚弱与色情。

这是个不折不扣的骗子，从小到大都是。哈利提醒自己。但是那些泛着咸味的眼泪一步一步腐蚀融化他的心脏的外壳，里面黑色的血液全部漏了出来，将骨头和内脏统统泡在里面，沸腾着一片腐朽糜烂的快感。

这人明明满脸眼泪柔弱地仰视着他，哈利却仿佛看见一个桀骜的君主坐在高高在上的王座上轻蔑地俯视他，漫不经心地玩弄着他的情感和欲望，轻而易举将他的心脏践踏得天翻地覆。

哈利将鞭子变回魔杖甩到一边，垂下眼帘，将上衣的扣子一颗一颗解开，咔咔咔地走上前，屈下身，手指插进湿漉漉的金发扣住他的后脑勺，然后接了个湿漉漉的吻。

海水漫进口腔，粗粝的沙子在唇齿之间跃动，酸楚的汁液渗进肋骨，胸腔里盘上蔷薇的荆棘，花心里蜷缩着一直发烧的动物，全身沾染着潮湿的海风。

哈利将德拉科眼睛上的丝带轻轻揭了下来，一双水雾迷蒙的灰蓝色眼睛露了出来，像是海洋里藏匿的蓝宝石，上面浅黄色的睫毛被泪水湿哒哒地黏在一起，眼角的红润得仿佛点染了千万朵桃花，烛火下美得惊心动魄。

哈利双手捧着德拉科的脸，将额头贴着德拉科的额头，鼻尖顶在一起。

“还能挨吗？”他温柔地问。

德拉科失明依旧的眼睛终于重获光明，他看着近在咫尺的绿色瞳孔，仿佛一下子望进了霍格沃茨那片神秘的禁林，里面躺着一只流血的独角兽。他一歪头啃了一口哈利的下唇，眼上还挂着泪珠，嘴角却轻浮地上扬。

“亲爱的，我是你的囚犯啊。”

他的声音轻得像一串盘旋的风，夹杂着稍纵即逝的叹息和缱绻逗留的引诱。

哈利松开手，站直身体，咔哒一声打开皮带扣，将皮带一把抽出来，在手臂上试了试，然后一转手啪的一声摔在地上。

他笑眯眯地问：“害怕吗？”

德拉科仰起脖子，咽了咽口水，回答：“甜心，你穿军装很性感。”

哈利收起笑意，眼睛微眯，将皮带对折向后迈了一步，手腕一抬，皮带夹着风声甩在了粉红色的臀瓣上，一道较粗的红痕盖在了凌乱的细痕上。

德拉科呻吟了一声，腰压得更低。

“很疼？”

“疼得不行。”

“嗯哼，真的吗。”哈利带着笑意沉吟了一下，眼睛瞟到白花花的两腿，昂扬的阴茎露出了大半，“我看你是硬得不行。”

说完又是“啪”的一声，两道红痕并列排在一起。

“呃——”德拉科痛呼，“因为甜心太性感了——唔！”

话音未落，哈利反手一抽，痕迹贯穿了之前的两道粉红，重叠的地方交汇处更深的颜色，漂亮极了。

“所以呢？”

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，拖着长腔戏谑道：“性感到我迫不及待地，想操。”

哈利恶趣味地笑了笑，抬起皮带，稍稍使了些力，一鞭抽在了德拉科的臀腿上，尤其敏感的皮肤迅速爬上一道红印。

“啊！”德拉科惊呼，痛得仰起头，使劲跺了跺脚试图缓解疼痛。

哈利将皮带扔到地上，挥了挥魔杖，德拉科的手铐和柱子便分开了。他刚想会说点什么，却不料德拉科迅速地转过身向他扑来，铐住的双手一齐举高，在哈利措不及防之际抢走了他的魔杖。咒语在心中飞快划过，德拉科的双手瞬间分开，刚想扑向哈利，然而救世主终于回过神，腿一扫踢过德拉科的腿弯，便使挣脱的犯人被迫往前跪。在双膝砸向地板前的一刹那，哈利一把拉住德拉科的胳膊举过头顶，另一只手重新夺下魔杖。

论格斗，有谁比得过奥罗精英队队长。

“怎么，”哈利的眼里划过一抹危险的光，“想逃跑？”

德拉科啧了一声，既没有挣扎也没有站起来，而是保持着歪斜的身子要跪不跪，任由哈利吊着。他抬起头，邪邪地说：“救世主要怎么惩罚我？”

见他没有要起来的意思，哈利就慢慢放下手，德拉科便顺从地跪立在了他面前。

哈利扬起嘴角，眼里闪过莫名的光，魔杖一指，囚犯的双手再次被铐上。

他拉开了裤子的拉链，早已抬头的性器终于被解放，在空气中上下弹了弹。恶意地顶了顶跨，他的龟头戳在了德拉科胸口下沿。

“含住它。”哈利命令道。

德拉科微微后坐，俯下身，却不急着含住，而是伸出舌头快速舔过铃口，看着哈利浑身一哆嗦而咯咯直笑。

湿润一划而过，哈利听见笑声十分不满，刚想开口，下一秒却呻吟出声。

德拉科一口含住了昂起的性器，接着便毫不停留地开始吞吞吐吐，柔软的口腔摩擦过火热的柱身，灵巧的舌头不断地拨弄着小巧的马眼，时不时前倾身子忍耐着排斥反应送上一个深喉。他的口活很好，哈利控制不住地喘息，双手扣紧德拉科的头，平时总是很整齐的金发被揉得一团乱。

哈利分出一丝神智，抖了抖魔杖，还没喝过的那瓶红酒便飞到了他的手上。他眯着眼睛扫了一眼标牌，上面印着一个心型。

“Calon Segur啊，”他边喘边笑，“正好。”

他说着，手一翻，酒液哗啦啦地流进金色的发丛。

凉意自头顶浇下，德拉科瞪大眼睛，浑身被冰得打了个激灵，白色衬衫全部湿透了，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上。他瞬间整个人都浸在了酒精的味道里，浓郁的醇香缠绕上他的脑神经，灰蒙蒙的眼睛漫上一层微醺。

微涩的酒液从他张大的嘴巴里流了进去，和龟头溢出的点点腥咸混在一起，全部不受控制地滑进食道，只留下一路甜醉的余味。

“酒和我的阴茎，哪个更好吃？”调笑的声音从上方轻飘飘地落在他的头顶。

德拉科眨了眨眼，舌尖绕了一圈，然后抵住他正收缩的小铃口，突然用力一吸。哈利背脊一颤，微凉的精液全部射进了德拉科的嘴里。

哈利深吸一口气，并没有马上抽身，而是向上顶了顶德拉科的口腔，发号施令。

“咽下去。”

德拉科从善如流地仰头，精液混着酒味全部咽了进去，哈利看见他喉结微动，才退开身子。他的囚犯正满身狼狈地跪在他面前，全身都是深红色的液体，双手被铐住垂在身前，衬衫贴在皮肤上印出手臂流畅的肌肉线条，黑色的领带不知何时散开掉到了地上。他硬挺的阴茎直直地竖在空气中，身后的屁股上满是粉红的鞭痕，眼睛里闪烁着不加掩饰的欲望和酒气，

“好看吗？”德拉科突然开口，打断了哈利灼灼的目光。

“好看极了。”哈利轻声回答，抬起靴子压了压德拉科挺立的阳具，“亲爱的，你好看极了。”

“那有什么奖励吗？”德拉科天真地歪了歪头，几滴酒液便顺着发丝滴了下来，像是小学生为考了满分而跑去老师办公室求几颗糖果。

哈利神态变幻莫测，伸出手搭在了德拉科的肩上，下一秒两人就消失在了地下室，空余一地红酒和摇曳的烛火。

他们一起掉在卧室的大床上，月辉穿过巨大的落地窗肆意撒在他们的身上，红酒在他们的翻滚间全部蹭在丝绒的被子上面。德拉科压在哈利身上急切地扒去那身性感的军衣，可铐住的双手终究不方便，身下人绿色的眼睛一眯，一顶膝盖，下一秒便是他坐在德拉科光裸的腿上。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪——”

哈利扬手就扇向眼前微肿的屁股，凌乱的巴掌印覆上粗粗细细的鞭痕，德拉科的脸贴在柔软的枕头上，发出细密的呻吟。

“谁让你乱动的？”哈利揉捏着他的臀瓣，似是威胁地说。

“原谅我一次，嗯，宝贝？”德拉科喘息着回答。

哈利哼了一声，又重重地打了一下，才跪起身放开德拉科。

“转过来。”

德拉科顺从地翻了个身，哈利一挥魔杖，他的手铐便固定在了床头精致的花雕上，卧室的灯亮了起来。

哈利跪在床上，踢掉脚上的靴子，缓缓脱掉衣服和裤子，白皙的皮肤从褪去的军装里一寸一寸露出来。他对着德拉科发红的眼睛色气地一笑，用魔杖给了自己一个清洁咒，一瓶润滑剂从抽屉里飞到他的手心。

把魔杖放到一边，哈利面对德拉科坐下，慢条斯理地把润滑剂挤在自己的右手指尖上，身体向后仰，左手缓缓举起自己同侧的大腿，沾满润滑剂的手掰开臀瓣露出里面翕动的深色花穴。

他浪荡地向德拉科眨了眨眼，手指慢慢伸了进去，轻轻搅动按揉，溢出些许粘稠的水丝在白灯下闪着银色的光。

“操，波特。”德拉科暗骂一声，压抑了许久的欲望被彻底点燃，几乎要在他的身体里炸开。被铐住的手指尖掐进肉里，下身紧得发疼。

哈利的阴茎也抬起头，但他一点也不着急，慢慢悠悠地为自己的穴口扩张，细长的指尖灵活地逗弄着，时不时带出几缕银丝，溢出唇齿的喘息从来不加掩饰。

直到花穴已经彻底一片泥泞，哈利抬起眼，猛地翻跪上德拉科的腰，扶着已经硬挺很久的阴茎一下坐到底，坚硬的龟头撑开湿软的穴口，硬生生劈开里面拥挤的嫩肉，自上而下的贯穿触及到从未有过的深度，两人同时低吼出声。

哈利倒吸一口凉气，双手撑着德拉科的胸膛上下起伏，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上发出清脆的响声。他边动边俯下腰，去舔吻德拉科的乳头，浓郁的红酒气息窜进他的口鼻，就像在吮吸一颗醉人的糖粒，粉红的小点变成鲜艳的石子。

“亲爱的，你的身体好甜，我快要喝醉了。”他呢喃道。

德拉科呻吟了一声，他想伸手握住哈利的腰然后把他压在身下狠狠地撞击，或者至少能够掰开哈利的脸让他也去咬一咬另外一边的乳头，但他的双手被牢牢禁锢着高举过头顶，一动也不能动，只能任由身上狡黠又恶略的侵略者肆意妄为。

他只能微微曲起膝盖，大腿顶了顶哈利上下晃动的屁股，磨蹭哈利张开的股缝。

“波特队长，你的下属知道你这么喜欢被囚犯操吗？”他的声音有些哑，但依旧拖着熟悉的长调，“那些人知道伟大的救世主晃起腰来这么骚吗？”

“啪！”

哈利抄起一旁的魔杖变成之前的皮鞭拍，不假思索地轻甩在德拉科的胸膛间。

“别让我把你的腿也绑起来。”他威胁道，然后像是感受到什么似的笑了笑，“伏地魔估计也不知道他最年轻优秀的下属被鞭打后竟然会更硬。”

他低下头顺着粉色的痕迹一路向下舔，边舔边吻，舔完了后舌尖一转，湿润的触感不规则地在胸腹滑动，留下蜿蜒的小溪和粉红色的印记，牙齿因为下身的起伏晃动时不时磕到那精瘦的肌肉。

下身激烈的摩擦几乎使德拉科像是被绑在快要喷发的火山口，随时可能被迸发的熔岩冲下去直到看不见底的深渊。他喘息着仰起头，说：

“报告，波特队长。”

哈利抬起身，撑着德拉科的胯骨狠狠地往下坐，肉棱刮过柔软的肠壁带来一阵阵颤栗。

他居高临下地看着德拉科：“说。”

“十恶不赦的食死徒希望得到一个救世主的救赎之吻。”

哈利的眼神暗了暗，跪坐着不动了，双手抱在胸前，居高临下地俯视德拉科满是情欲的眼睛。

“求我。”

下身的性器被夹着欲求不满，不由地挺了挺腰。

体内的巨大往里一顶，哈利嘶了一声，一巴掌甩在德拉科的臀侧。

“嗯——”德拉科垂下眼帘，舔了舔唇珠：“求你了，队长，求你用力咬住我的嘴唇，像是咬酸酸甜甜的野果子一样，把它们亲得又红又肿……”他顿了顿，见哈利丝毫没有动作，便继续说下去，“求你绞住里面到处乱动舌头，用黏糊糊的唾液和嘴唇上的血丝一起涂满脆弱的口腔，吮吸出啧啧水声……”

但是哈利仍然没有动，他似笑非笑地看着停下来的德拉科，好整以暇地问：“说完了？”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，映出流光溢彩的灯光和灰雾，他将声音放得极其轻佻妩媚，像是在吟诵一首玫瑰颂。

“求您吻我，主人。”

救世主终于开恩俯下头亲吻他的俘虏。

这是一个暴力的吻，他们互相撕咬，滚烫的血液在舌尖来回流转，鲜红的颜色淌过白皙的齿缝，在味蕾上跳动着红酒与金属铁锈的滋味，仿佛含了一口岩浆，痛苦和欲望本都相伴而生。

这才不是救赎，这是明目张胆的自甘堕落与同流合污。

”要我帮你撸撸吗？”德拉科的小腹被坚硬的性器抵住，他在唇瓣碾磨之间轻笑。

哈利微微抬起头，说我想被你操射，于是便又咬了上去。

他们在战争中一起到达高潮，嘴角含血。

哈利直起身子，乳白色的精液顺着重力的方向从后穴里流了出来，随着哈利的动作接连滴落在德拉科的腿根和小腹上，他膝行向前，然后整个人趴在了德拉科的身体上，手指绕上湿透的金色发梢，留下一圈一圈淡红色的酒渍，对着德拉科耳语，像一对亲密无间的恋人。

“这算是道歉吗？”哈利低喃。

“这是表白，亲爱的。”德拉科这样回答。

他们是天生的宿敌，用沾满毒液的匕首将对方刺得鲜血淋漓，从来不收敛尖酸刻薄的话语，永远不会低头始终僵持着傲骨。可是他们也是注定的情人，不可控制地相斥的同时又无可救药地相吸。他们疯狂地爱着彼此隐秘的残疾，爱着对方身体里盘旋着的黑色荆棘。

他们从来不为自己捅的刀子后悔，只会用同样强烈的方式述说爱意，张牙舞爪地饕餮着彼此灵魂之中最深层的欲望和秘密。

哈利用魔杖解开德拉科手上的束缚，紧接着就被得到自由的犯人压在了身下，长长的金发垂到他的耳边，未干的红酒全部沾到了他的脸上。

哈利想到地下室那些鞭子和匕首，笑道：“你还挺狠的。”

“我以为你会用。”德拉科顿了顿，又说：“如果是以前的你。”

战后五年，他们成为了功名赫赫的奥罗队长和年轻有为的首席治疗师，那些桀骜和不羁变得柔和，即使永远学不会对彼此温情和包容，永远渴望看见对方的伤疤和眼泪，却也将银色的匕首裹上染着晨露的玫瑰花瓣。

“如果我们腻了怎么办？”哈利问道。

德拉科说不会，他们早就将整个灵魂献给彼此，总能找到新的游戏，注定纠缠到至死方休。

他吻上哈利的眼睫，像一只黑色的蝴蝶。

——END——

感谢阅读。

就是，一对相爱相杀多年的恋人天天相互争吵，某次吵架后，拽为哈准备了一个惊喜。战后已经五年了，囚犯食死徒啥的都是角色扮演，纯属情趣，平等自愿。

一篇满足本人恶趣味的文，我真的爱骑乘！

可能会写续集，让拽当一次dom哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
